1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor nebulizer for changing a liquid medicine into aerosol mist that can be inhaled through a mouthpiece or mask and more particularly, to a compressor nebulizer that has a pressure gage to indicate the pressure range of the compressed air under supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inhalation therapy is the latest approach to the management of inflammatory airway disease. A compressor nebulizer is normally used to administer medication to people in forms of aerosol mist to the airways. It is commonly used in treating cystic fibrosis, asthma, and other respiratory diseases.
A regular compressor nebulizer generally comprises a nebulizer cup for holding a liquid medicine, and an air compressor for providing compressed air to the nebulizer cup through an aerosol tubing to change the liquid medicine into a fine mist for enabling the mist medicine to be deeply inhaled into the airways and lungs of a person by means of a mouthpiece or mask.
After a long use of a compressor nebulizer, the pressure of the compressed air may be excessively low, lowering the therapy effect. In this case, the user may not discover the problem. If there is any trouble at an external part (such as blocking of the nebulizer cup, falling of the plug inside the nebulizer cup, blocking or breaking of the aerosol tubing, etc.), the user may be unable to find out the source of the problem. In this case, the user may reject the product or send the product to the distributor for inspection, wasting much maintenance time and handling cost.